Many videos contain products or representations of products. Videos are often used in a user interface, such as a network page encoded in an electronic commerce system and transmitted to a client for rendering in a client application. Many videos containing representations of products are not interactive in that they do not include hyperlinks or other user interface elements allowing a user to interact with the video or a user interface in which the video is rendered in order to obtain additional information about the depicted products. Relevance based hyperlinks provided with videos in a user interface often fail to identify or link to specific products appearing in the video.